


Discovery

by blueraspberryrodimus (rosecolouredspectrespecs)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: NSFW, NSFW text, TF, Transformers - Freeform, apparently this ship isn't a big one?? enjoy some kadewave, bluerasberryrodimus, kadewave, rescue bots, tf rb, transformers rescue bots - Freeform, valveplug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecolouredspectrespecs/pseuds/blueraspberryrodimus
Summary: Kade and Heatwave finally break the tension by exploring each other and discovering that their two different species aren't so different after all.
Relationships: Kade Burns & Heatwave, Kade Burns/Heatwave
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Discovery

Another early morning around the firehouse. It had been a nice, quiet recharge until all of the Rescue Bots had been woken up by the loud sound of Blades’ laughing at something he was watching on TV. Immediately, Heatwave was irritated. He was always pretty grumpy in the morning, but after some energon, he was ready to face the day. The first calls for help had already been rung in, and his first mission was to help Mrs. Neederlander get Mr. Pettypaws out of yet another tree. How that cat got loose almost every day and always needed help being rescued, no one would know. Kade showed up for the mission holding a sandwich, already wearing crumbs on the front of his uniform.

“I swear to Primus, Kade, if you get crumbs in between my seats one more time I’ll-“

“You’ll what?” Kade retorted, smug look on his face while he held his sandwich with both hands. He took a bite and held eye contact with Heatwave for a moment before biting into it again. “You’re all bark and no bite. I get crumbs in between your seats, you whine about it, you shake it off, you’re fine. You never do anything about it.”

“Oh, I’ll bite if I gotta, Burns. You just won’t like it when I do,” the firebot growled back. Kade raised an eyebrow, smirked, and continued to munch on his sandwich with loud smacks of his lips. Heatwave groaned, optics rolling dramatically and a huffing exvent. Kade climbed into Heatwave’s cab and they started to pull out of the firehouse.

Kade mumbled something with his mouth full.

“You know I can’t understand you when you talk with food in your mouth. Where are your manners anyway?”

“I said ‘you don’t know that’,” Kade pouted dramatically leaving a trail of crumbs on seat on purpose. Heatwave growled in frustration. He’d have Kade vacuum out his cab when they got back. But there was something on his processor the whole time they were working. What had Kade meant by that? Surely he was just joking. They both said things they didn’t mean all the time when they bickered with each other. Why was this the thing that Heatwave couldn’t shake? And why did his spark seem to flutter a little when he thought of it. He couldn’t let himself be this distracted while out on a mission, no matter how menial the mission may be. He could take care of it later.

But it still bothered him later, and so did the crumbs between his seats. Pulling back into the firehouse, Heatwave noticed that the other Rescue Bots weren’t around. Must be working on emergencies of their own. Which meant no one would be around to be hogging the vacuum.

“So you gonna go inside and get the vacuum or what? The seats aren’t going to clean themselves,” Heatwave retorted, swinging open the cab door for Kade to hop out. He squinted back at the firebot and headed for the shop vac across the garage.

“So you’re finally holding me to it? About time,” Kade huffed under his breath, wheeling the vacuum over.

“You wanna say that again?”

“Well, like I said earlier, all bark, no bite,” Kade winked, turning on the machine. It must have been the wink that did it. Because without thinking, Heatwave transformed back into bot mode, grabbed Kade from under the arms and pinned him to the wall.

“No bite, eh?”

“I don’t think you have it in you,” Kade scoffed, giving Heatwave a smirk.

“Pretty bold to be saying something like that considering the position you’re in.”

“So, you gonna do something about?”

He wasn’t sure what possessed him to do it, but in the heat of the moment, Heatwave leaned in and kissed Kade with a hot passion. His frame was warm and he wasn’t sure what emotion that was from. But Kade had returned the kiss, reaching out and holding his hands against the heated metal of Heatwave’s helm. Heatwave didn’t even think it was possible to kiss a human, considering size different and species difference, or what societal norms may be similar or different. Nerves finally caught up with him and he pulled away.

“Kade, I-, uhm,” Heatwave stammered, energon suddenly creeping up his cheekplating.

“I’m not sure that I made myself clear earlier, Heatwave, but I like the bite. And I like whatever this is that finally got your bolts loosened up,” his eyes were low looking over Heatwave’s body like he was another snack to devour. He pulled the bot’s helm towards him, and kissed him again. Movement was limited considering he was pinned to a concrete wall, but Kade did his best to feel around the cabling on Heatwave’s neck. Heatwave’s own derma explored the corners of Kade’s mouth, trailing down to his ear and down his neck. Biting, huh? His denta grazed over the sensitive flesh of Kade’s neck, barely nipping him out of fear for hurting the human. In response, Kade made a sound that he’d never heard him back before. Was that a sound of pleasure? Heatwave nipped at his neck again, and the same sound escaped his throat.

Heatwave was once again the first to pull away. He looked down at his partner. Kade’s cheeks were red with a blush and body panting. Heatwave lowered him down to the ground and released him.

“I was wondering when you were just gonna go for it, big guy,” Kade chuckled.

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t play dumb, you know what I mean. And honestly, it was kind of nice. I’m up for…some more experimenting, if you’re up for it?”

Heatwave’s optics shuttered a moment, and he couldn’t quite find the right words to say.

“I mean, it’s okay if you don’t,” Kade’s voice was now nervous. “We don’t need to make this weird or anything, we can just forget anything ever happened in the first place if you-“

“No, no, it’s fine. I’m fine. I just…don’t really know how you humans works. And I’m sure that human’s don’t really understand how Cybertronians work either…”

“Fair, but we can learn together?”

Heatwave sat back against the garage door to prop him up. He tried to steady his vents, but he had to admit this was a little nerve-wrecking. He spread his legs and allowed Kade to climb up onto his chassis, small hands and fingers feeling along every bump and curve of his frame. Kade had been around firetrucks all his life. He knew how they operated, what they looked like, what they felt like, but not like this. None of the firetrucks before could ever transform into a giant sentient robot who could argue and laugh with and touch…like this. His hands teased in between Heatwave’s transformation seams which caused the bot to exvent hard.

“Sensitive?”

“Uh, yeah, uh-yeah, usually inbetween the plating is pretty sensitive,” Heatwave stammered. Kade’s hands found themselves teasing at the seams again. Heatwave it down on his lower derma, holding back any sort of sounds that he could. How long has it been since someone touched him like this? He had been in stasis for so long, and even then his missions had taken him a long ways away from any sort of intimacy with anyone.

Climbing up his frame a little, Kade started to kiss at Heatwave’s neck cabling. Knowing full well that his human teeth could barely be doing anything for Heatwave, and that the strength of the build of him alone would be too much for human teeth.

“You know, it feels nice when there’s a mouth on a human neck, too. Not everyone, but a lot of people like that,” Kade said, pulling away from Heatwave’s neck. The fire bot gently picked up his partner to kiss him again, leading over to his neck and nipped at it slightly like he had been doing before. “Yeah, like that, that’s nice.”

Kade paused Heatwave for a moment to peel off his suspenders and under shirt, revealing more skin than Heatwave had ever seen on his partner before. He knew clothing was something removeable for humans, he had just never seen Kade without his shirt on, or anything less. Heatwave took him in, optics roving over the toned muscles of Kade’s body, taking in the way his freckles dusted just over his shoulders, how a ginger colored happy trail ran just below his belly button down to where he couldn’t see. Instinctively, Heatwave’s servos found themselves gently feeling over his partner’s torso. Kade let out a breathy chuckle, almost a bit bashful that someone would take the time to genuinely care for what he looked like or how he felt. His servos caressed over the dip in his hip and stopped right before the waistband of his pants.

“Where you tryin’ to go, big guy?” Kade laughed, his own hands holding over the metal ones.

“I uh…, was just curious? We Cybertronians don’t have to worry about clothing. What you see is pretty much what you get,” Heatwave’s voice was a little faulty. Was he…nervous?

“Oh, I see,” Kade mimicked his partner from before and took him Heatwave’s form. He’d seen it a million times, but now was the first time with real purpose. “So you guys don’t have…ya know?” Heatwave’s expressed twisted to confused. “You know what I mean. Uhh…parts?”

“Ah, oh, yeah, we do. It’s just behind paneling,” Heatwave’s faceplates tinged with pricks of energon.

“It’d be nice if humans could just hide it behind plating. Then it wouldn’t be so obvious,” Kade laughed.

“What wouldn’t be?”

“Heatwave, you know what I mean.”

“Sorry partner, can’t say I do.”

“You just want me to say it. I know you’re not that stupid.”

“Then why don’t you just go ahead and say it?”

Kade sighed and vaguely gestured to the space between his own legs. Heatwave smirked, whatever nerves he had before now easily melting away. “This.”

“Pants?”

“Heatwave…”

“All I’m saying is that all I can see are your pants and that’s it,” the firebot said with a sly smile. “How about this…on the count of three, we both show each other. Deal?”

“…Deal.”

“One…”

“…Two.”

“Three,” the said together. Heatwave’s modesty paneling quickly transformed away as Kade unzipped the fly of his pants and shucked down his undergarments to his knees. Both of them eyed the other with curious amazement.

“Wait a second, you have both?” Kade exclaimed.

“And you don’t?”

“No! Humans just have one or the other…both, huh? I guess that makes things easier then?” Kade said as he lazily palmed at his exposed erection. Heatwave’s own spike twitched watching his partner.

“I mean, I guess? It’s probably hard to just have a spike and no valve though. Can’t imagine that,” Heatwave said.

“Oh great, of course you all have weird names for them,” Kade rolled his eyes.

“Can’t imagine your human words are any better?”

“Fair. Can we just stop talking about it? I just…really need you to touch me,” Kade’s cheeks once again burned hot with bashfulness. Heatwave knelt down before his human and gently ran his digit down Kade’s length. It was soft like the rest of Kade, yet firm. Still even mass displaced, Heatwave’s servo was much bigger than Kade and had no problem wrapping around all of his length with one fist. Slowly he pumped up and down, and Kade threw his head back to rest along his shoulder, mouth parted for small, short breaths.

“Does it feel good?” Heatwave asked, optics boring holes into Kade’s body watching the way it reacted to his touch.

“Yes, it does. I wish I could do the same to you,” Kade chuckled, opening his eyes and looking over at Heatwave’s own needy spike and soaked valve. Heatwave’s free servo gripped his spike instead.

“Will it hurt you if I use my mouth?” Heatwave asked.

“Guess there’s only one way to find out,” Kade consented. Heatwave bent down, slowly laving over Kade’s length with his glossa. Kade gasped, causing the firebot to pull away. “No please, keep going. The…feeling is just so different, I don’t know what I was expecting. Please…”

Hesitantly, Heatwave went back to work. Slowly and gently he wrapped his derma over Kade and took him fully into his mouth. It was hot and warm but in a different way than what he knew. Different, but he liked it. He trusted Heatwave not to hurt him and let himself completely give control to his partner. All the while, Heatwave matched his own ministrations of his mouth with that of his servo, working diligently yet gentle. Kade placed a hand to the side of Heatwave’s helm as a louder moan escaped his lips.

“Heatwave, I’m close,” Kade whimpered.

“You can overload for me, don’t worry,” Heatwave’s vocalizer spoke and yet his mouth was uninterrupted. Kade almost let that draw him out of the moment, but his orgasm hit at just the right time. With a cry of his partner’s name, he shot spurts of hot ropes down Heatwave’s intake to which the bot swallowed. Kade’s body shook as he came down from his high, cheeks redder than before, and his strong frame covered in a layer of sweat.

“That was…something else,” Kade laughed, taking in the reality of the situation. “I’m sorry there wasn’t more I could do for you-oh!” The space between Heatwave’s thighs were caked in a layer of fluid he had never seen before. Was this…what an overload looked like?

“Don’t mind the mess. I’ve got you covered this time. Next time, you can be the one to service me. After a well-deserved wash, of course. Primus know what kind of stuff you’ll track into my floor mats in the meantime.”

“Hey, at least let me be full dressed before you insult me,” Kade rolled his eyes.

Moments later the sirens went off in the firehouse. Another rescue mission. The two of them barely had enough time to make themselves decent before having to team up and help out wherever they were needed in Griffin Rock this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for @fight-me-daddy on tumblr! Want more? Follow me on tumblr at @blueraspberryrodimus


End file.
